the_days_before_the_stormfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 一: Our Story Begins
Our Story Begins It’s the day of graduation from the academy, you all walk in and sit down at your normal seats. About 5 minutes pass before Tsuchimikado-Sensei walks into the room and stands behind the desk at the front of the room, “Good morning everyone, Today I would like to tell each and everyone here in this room, just exactly how proud of you I am. My son wanted to become a ninja when he was younger than you, he dreamed of one day joining the ranks and being a hero of the village. Sadly he passed away two years ago, to a large cancer in his abdomen. I want each and everyone of you to know that his dream lives on with each one of you. I’m sure that everyone in this room wants there faces carved into the cliff with the Hokages', Honestly I'm confident in everyone here that they could, it’s just a matter of which one of you practices the most, and becomes the best in this room, Now then, I will begin calling team numbers and who are in them.”''' He then begins to call teams and who is in them. ''' “'Team One:' Suzume Oshiro Sora Honda Yamada Yamanaka ' Team 2: Kyo Hyuuga Setsuko Hyuuga Kurou Sasaki ' Team 3: (Player team.) ' Team 4: Ayame Minami Mao Yamazaki Kura Hyuuga ' Team 5: Kazuko Yamauchi Hikaru Lee Ryoichi Kobayashi ' Team 6: Hikaru Nara Kyo Yamamoto Arata Fujioka Please remain in this room until your jonin supervisor arrives." He then walks out of the room' See CHARACTERS for more info Your Supervisor is the first to arrive, He is a tall man, with white spiky hair, pale skin, and bright white eyes. He is wearing a grey and black Ninja Vest, he wears his headband around his waist and there is two others hanging from it. He speaks in a very cold and calculating tone, he has almost no expression whatsoever "'Hello my name is Shiro and I’ll be your Jonin supervisor, If you will follow me.” He gestures out of the room '''''Once everyone goes outside He leads you to a small space on the edge of the village and leans against the wall. “I would like each one of you to introduce yourselves. Give us a basic idea of who you are. And what you would like to be in the future” ' '''''When his turn comes around “My name is Shiro Akayuki. And I plan to redefine the Ninja Academy and how we teach the newer ninja. Now that that is out of the way, meet me tomorrow at sundown on the Training fields outside the village.” Shiro Focuses on endurance and intelligence, His tests include enduring non-stop assault, and thinking things through to the final moment of combat. The Training The field is empty and the grass field is large and open, it seems to have been cleared out by something. and you can see Shiro Laying down in the middle of it. Shiro will immediately start attacking the players, barraging them with small attacks, enough to hurt but he is clearly holding back. If the players survive his attack (12 turns), or defeat him they pass Shiro's test and are officially team 3. Category:Episodes